1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and lifting a workpiece. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and lifting at least a portion of a marine outboard motor.
2. Discussion of Background
Objects to be worked upon, or workpieces, are often bulky or heavy, and pose challenges as to their handling by the person performing the work. In particular, outboard marine motors, and portions thereof, must be supported and lifted in such a way as to provide a worker with easy access to the object to be worked upon, while maintaining the object in a secure "hands free" position.
There have been previous efforts to design devices for supporting and lifting workpieces. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,563, issued to Todd, there is described an electric hoist structure having a platform movable up and down by a motor and screw arrangement. The hoist structure also includes a wheeled base for moving the hoist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,709, issued to Lovelace, there is described an apparatus for handling work that includes a carriage driven vertically by a motor and screw. Mounted to the carriage is a work table having a clamp. The motor and screw are attached to a pivotable column to permit lateral rotational movement of the work table.
However, there is still a need to provide a means for supporting and lifting workpieces that have unusual or awkward shapes, or are heavy. Particularly, there is a need for a means for supporting and lifting workpieces having a variety of different shapes or configurations in an economical manner.